Disclosed herein are a method for providing a battle game to each client device via a network, a server device, and a computer-readable recording medium.
As proposed in JP2013-066524 A, online game services provided from server devices to client devices via communication networks are popular, and many game titles are released from a plurality of platforms. There are a wide variety of types and categories of such games. Of these, social games that enable a plurality of players to participate in the same game are particularly gaining popularity. As this type of social game, for example, the following game service is commercially available: groups composed of characters operated by a plurality of players are formed, and players can not only participate in a battle event between groups but also communicate with each other. Such a game service is called MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game), and built on predetermined human relationships among players though in a virtual world. As a technique of activating game operation by strengthening a sense of unity and solidarity among players, game presentation processing of increasing the effect of successive attacks when a plurality of characters belonging to the same group successively attack enemy characters is known as an example. This presentation processing is called “combo”. Examples of known techniques regarding combos include: increasing the effect of successive attacks more when the number of attacks made within a predetermined time from the first attack is larger; and increasing the effect of successive attacks more when the number of successive attacks is larger on the condition that the time difference between attacks successively made by two characters is within a predetermined time.